Gift?
by straxberry
Summary: Kisah disaat Wonwoo yang kebingungan mencari hadiah untuk Mingyu. Jadi apakah yang akan Wonwoo berikan? [tags; Seventeen Meanie Minwon Gyuwon Mingyu Wonwoo] warn;nc!lemon,bxb.


Kurang dari 24 jam lagi, Mingyu mencapai usia 21 tahun. Wonwoo termenung. Memikirkan apa yang akan ia hadiahkan untuk pria tersayangnya. Meminta saran kepada Junhui bukanlah suatu pilihan yang tepat.

" _apa yang harus aku berikan kepada Mingyu nanti? Huh ini sangat amat menyebalkan. Apakah aku harus memberi barang kesukaan Mingyu-hyung?"_

" _yah, kau tau, itu sudah terlalu mainstream, bro" Junhui menatap datar Wonwoo. Ia tak mengerti mengapa orang-orang mau saja memberikan hadiah untuk sang kekasih atau siapapun._

" _kau tidak membantu sama sekali, jun" Wonwoo merotasikan bola matanya jengah._

" _kalau begitu hadiahkan saja dirimu "_

 _Wonwoo melotot. Buru-buru ia menggeplak kepala Junhui yang sepertinya sudah mulai tak beres itu._

 _Masih ada saja nada kemesuman ditengah tengah kebingungan ku ini huft -Wonwoo_

 _Wonwoo meninggalkan Junhui yang mengerutkan keningnya bingung._

" _yak! Memang apa salahnya menghadiahkan diri sendiri kepada orang yang spesial. Cukup dengan kehadiranmu dihari spesianya tanpa perlu memberi hadiah kan sudah cukup " Junhui bermonolog ria. Mengendikkan bahunya acuh lalu pergi mengikuti kemana Wonwoo pergi._

©Straxberry Present

Tittle; _GIFT_

Maincast;

-Wonwoo

-Mingyu

Rated; T+ ( _semi-M)_

 _Warn(s); Adult-content—semi-BDSM-Maid!AU—21+_

 _ **(Wonwoo on 19 y.o)**_

 _ **(Mingyu on 21 y.o)**_

 _Don't be a silent readers, baby_

—

Wonwoo membaringkan dirinya pada sofa empukyang berada di ruang tamu apartement. Ia masih memikirkan apa yang akan ia hadiahkan kepada Mingyu, Kesayangannya.

 _Ckleekk_

"i'm _home, where are u, babe?"_ Wonwoo sontak membawa dirinya menuju arah Mingyu, melepaskan dasi yang melekat pada perpotongan leher Mingyu.

" _here, hyung"_ Wonwoo tersenyum. Mingyu- _nya_ terlihat lelah sekarang.

"mau segelas coklat panas, hyung? " Wonwoo berjalan menuju dapur sembari meletakkan tas kerja Mingyu di sebelah televisi.

Mingyu berdehem, ia penat malam ini " _Vodka._ berikan aku sebotol _vodka_ , Won "

Wonwoo menyerit, tak biasanya Mingyu ingin _mabuk sepagi_ ini. Bahkan ini baru — _sekitar-_ 15jam setelah matahari tersenyum tadi pagi.

Mingyu biasa mabuk dimalam hari jika pekerjaannya membuat dirinya _melembur_ dan mulai _stress_. Tapi toh Wonwoo tidak bisa menolak nya. Apapun yang Mingyu minta, Wonwoo tidak akan berkomentar. Lebih seperti hubungan _Master-Slave_ Yang bisa dikatakan pada _relationship_ yang dijalani Wonwoo dan Mingyu ini. Wonwoo tak pernah mengeluh di perlalukan seperti apapun oleh Mingyu. _Ia sudah terlalu menikmati dan terbiasa diperlakukan seenaknya oleh Mingyu._

Tak ada yang tau perasaan Mingyu sebenarnya terhadap Wonwoo. Pernah sewaktu itu, Mingyu beradu fisik dengan tangan kosong berkelahi dengan Junhui. Junhui menganggap Mingyu adalah pria yang tak tau diri yang mensia-siakan Wonwoo, cinta pertama Junhui. Sejujurnya Wonwoo lelah dengan kebohongan ini. Ia ingin memiliki Mingyu dengan sah, dengan segala _keikhlasan_ hati Mingyu menerimanya. Wonwoo tak pernah sekalipun mengungkapkan rasa cintanya. Bukan karena ia tak mau, hanya saja, ia tak berani.

"Ini, hyung" Wonwoo tersenyum simpul. Mingyu langsung meneguknya dari botol itu. Ia tak mengerti mengapa dirinya sangat kacau malam ini. Wonwoo terdiam. Meminta izin untuk kembali ke kamar dan menggumam "Hyung, aku akan membersihkan diri dahulu" Mingyu hanya memgangguk.

.

.

.

Mingyu terbangun keesokan paginya. Ia berusaha mencari keberadaan Wonwoo. Dengan kepala yang rasanya seperti akan pecah itu, Mingyu menggeram rendah saat dirinya menabrak kusein pintu dengan cukup kuat "Arghht menyebalkan"

"Yak! Anak nakal, kemana dia" Mingyu memijat pelipisnya. Pening di seluruh bagian _frontalis_ membuat ia frustasi setengah mati.

 _Kemana perginya anak nakal itu sepagi ini._

Mingyu melirik jam yang menempel apik di dinding. Ruangan bernuansa _klasik_ itu seketika menjadi penuh aura kegeraman sang pemilik.

' _apa dia melupakan hari ini?'_

Buru-buru ia menyambar jaket kulitnya yang tergantung rapi di dekat pintu.

.

 _-GIFT_

 _._

Wonwoo berusaha mencocokan dirinya dengan seragam _maid_ yang baru saja dibelinya. Sepertinya saran Junhui untuk menghadiahkan diri sendiri memang benar adanya. Jadi, ia tak perlu repot repot membeli hadiah, _kan_?

Wonwoo pulang dengan riang, seirama dengan angin yang berhembus siang itu. Ia akan mem _planing_ apa saja yang akan ia lakukan sebagai bentuk hadiah untuk Mingyu. Wonwoo melangkahkan kaki kaki nya menuju toko kue 24 jam di pinggiran kota, sekalian _refreshing_ katanya.

Setelah semua urusan selesai, Wonwoo kembali berjalan kembali ke _apartement_ mereka. Rencananya ia hanya akan memberikan kue nya saja dahulu. Urusan ranjang adalah yang terakhir.

Namun, hal ganjil ia temui saat tiba di _apartement_ nya. Mingyu nya tidak ada di apart. Wonwoo kalap. Ia segera menghubungi Mingyu saat itu juga.

' _Yeobboseyo, Mingyu hyung kau dimana?'_

' _Aku sudah dirumah jangan khawatir'_

' _N-ne maafkan aku hyung'_

Kedua tungkai Wonwoo bergetar. Menandakan sang empu sedang gelisah. Segera Wonwoo membawanya menuju kamar mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan apa yang ia beli tadi. Namun saat ia tengah memakai baju _maid_ itu—

"YA! WONWOO! DIMANA KAU?"

—Mingyunya mencari keributan di _apartementnya_. Wonwoo segera bergegas menyelesaikan acara berganti baju maid pun segera menghampiri sang _master_ dengan keadaan kacau.

"Siap, _master"_ Mingyu kelabakan melihat Wonwoo yang begitu menggoda yang terpancar melalui _onyx_ hitamnya. Ia tak menyangka Wonwoo _nya_ akan memberi kejutan seperti ini. Pasalnya, Wonwoo tak pernah bergerak seagresif ini. Ia hanya akan menuruti apa perintah sang _master_. Tak pernah memiliki inisiatif lain apalagi mesum seperti ini. Tak ingin membuang kesempatan, Mingyu segera menerjang Wonwoo di sofa.

"Bisa jelaskan apa yang anak nakal ini lakukan pada pagi ini hm?" Mingyu mengunci segala pergerakan Wonwoo dibawahnya. Ia tak akan membiarkan Wonwoonya lolos untuk hari ini karena sudah membangunkan apa yang seharusnya masih tertidur. Wonwoo menggeleng lemah. Wonwoo tak menyangka _master_ nya datang cepat jauh diluar dugaan. _Sepertinya dia ngebut dijalan_.

Mingyu meraup bibir _plum_ Wonwoo dengan gemas. Wonwoo yang memakai setelan _kostum maid_ , dilengkapi dengan _bandana_ kucing dan choker _bludru_ hitam pekat yang tersemat di lehernya. Serta bandul bertulis ' _im your lil' cat today'_ membuat Mingyu atau sipapun yang melihatnya sekarang akan menegang sempurna. Baru dilihat dari segi penampilan saja sudah membuat _penis_ Mingyu menegang bak burung yang siap keluar dari sangkarnya. Ditambah lagi dengan _best_ _service_ yang setiap saat Mingyu inginkan dari Wonwoo selalu terasa tak membosankan baginya. Segera Mingyu melepaskan jaket kulit yang tersemat ditubuh atletisnya dan membuang kemeja yang sebelumnya ia lepaskan juga. Badan kecoklatan yang terbentuk itu adalah hasil olahraga —ekhmranjangekhm- yang rutin itu adalah favorite Wonwoo.

Mingyu menumpukan seluruh berat baadannya pada sandaran sofa yang kini tengah ia jadikan _spot_ untuk bermain bersama _kucing_ yang sedang berusaha menggodanya itu. Wonwoo tak ingin tinggal diam. Ia mendorong tubuh _favorite_ nya terlentang diatas permukaan sofa yang lembut itu. Menduduki perut yang mungkin jika ditambah latihan lebih rutin lagi akan membentuk _abs_ sempurnya itu. Mendaratkan lidah agresifnya menuju kulit leher Mingyu yang _sensitive_ akan hal hal lembut.

"Kau benar benar nakal, Won. Jangan pernah menyesal telah melakukan ini dihadapanku" Mingyu menyeringai

Menggendong tubuh ringan Wonwoo menuju kamar dan membaringkan dikasur _king size_ miliknya. Ia mencumbu bibir Wonwoo yang mirip dengan _nikotin._ Begitu memabukkan da membuatnya meliar. Memulai pagutan panasnya serta tangannya yang nakal meraba dada Wonwoo yang rata itu. Menggesekkan sang ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya pada _nipple_ yang masih terbungkus oleh kain kasar baju _maid_ nya. Wonwoo mengerang tanda ia menikmati permainan ini. Meremat _sprei_ yang bisa ia jangkau untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan _duniawi_ itu.

"Unghh hyunghh"

Mingyu kembali meraba bagian bawah Wonwoo. Menyelipkan tangan nya pada rok balon _baju_ _maid_ yang dipakai sang _submissive._ Rok dengan renda berwarna hitam putih itu tersibak dengan tangan Mingyu yang mulai tak sabaran mencari apa yang ia inginkan. Meraba paha dalam Wonwoo yang putih nan mulus tanpa cacat itu dengan _sensual._

"akh hyungg!" Wonwoo menjerit frustasi kala tangan Mingyu telah mencapai benda yang ia cari. Segera ia mengocok _penis_ mungil Wonwoo dengan tempo yang sangat lambat. "Faster hyunghh" Wonwoo yang gemas sendiri, tak tahan dengan gerakan lambat sang _master_ ikut menggerakkan pinggul nya berlawanan arah.

"hhnnhh Mingyu hyunghh" pun ia kalap disaat Mingyu menambah tempo kocokannya. _Penis_ nya menegang sempurna di genggaman Mingyu. Wonwoo melebarkan pahanya guna mempermudah Mingyu bergerak. Jemarinya sekmakin kuat meremat _sprei_ dibawahnya.

"akh _i'm coming hyungh "_ Mingyu melihat Wonwoo yang akan _cum_ pun tak tinggal diam. Ia melepaskan genggamannya pada penis mungil Wonwoo. Membuat sang empunya mendesah kecewa. Ia bangun dari posisi sebelumnya, berjalan menuju nakas di sebelah ranjangnya. Mengambil beberapa _alat_ yang akan menjadikan permainannya semakin seru.

"Diam atau aku akan menghukum mu, Won" Mingyu kembali bergerak memasangkan berbagai alat pada tubuh Wonwoo. Ia memasangkan _cockring_ dengan sedikit kasar membuat Wonwoo sedikin meringis merasakan _penisnya_ terjepit pada bulatan logam.

"Ya-k hyung! Akhh"

 _Ctarr_

Mingyu mencambukkan ikat pinggang yang sebelumnya ia pakai pada Wonwoo yang sekarang dalam keadaan menungging memunggungi Mingyu yang bergerak semaunya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bersuara, _kan,_ dasar _keparat"_ Mingyu kalap. Segera saja ia mengikat kedua tangan Wonwoo atas punggungnya. Tak lupa memberikan sedikit lumatan pada _plum_ Wonwoo. Ia menyibakkan kain yang menutupi area sensitive Wonwoo di perpotongan lehernya. Memberikan tanda kemudian membuka _zipper_ baju _maid_ yang Wonwoo kenakan. Wonwoo kembali menggeram rendah dikala Mingyu memasukkan benda asing pada _anal_ nya yang kering itu tanpa pelumas.

 _Ctarr_

Kembali Mingyu melayangkan cambuknya pada punggung Wonwoo yang setengah ter _ekspos_ itu. Walaupun Mingyu sering bermain dengan kekerasan, Wonwoo tetap menyukai itu.

Mingyu menyalakan vibrator itu pada getaran _maximum_ membuat Wonwoo kembali melengguhkan nama Mingyu disetiap desahan merdunya

"akhh Mingyu hyunghh"

"Katakan. Lebih enak mainan bodoh itu atau _penis ku hm?"_ Mingyu menarik surai hitam Wonwoo supaya mendonhak menghadapnya.

"a-akh l-lebih... "

"Bicara yang benar, bitch!" Mingyu menyunggingkan senyum menyebalkan. Ia sangat suka melihat Wonwoo seperti ini.

"Lebih nikmat m-milik mu h-hyunghh" Wonwoo menikmati vibrator yang bergerak di _analnya_. Melupakan perbedaan ekspresi dengan apa yang ia katakan. Mingyu menyeringai. Melihat sekitar untuk mencari benda lain yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengerjai tubuh Wonwoo. Mingyu menyeringai melihat barang itu.

"Kau membelikan ku kue ulang tahun, sayang? Wah manisnya" Wonwoo hanya bisa membalasnya dengan desahan seirama vibrator itu bergerak menumbuk _spot_ nya. Mingyu berjalan menghampiri tempat disimpannya kue berbentuk hati dengan krim strawberry lembut. Mengambil kue dengan tulisan yang terbuat dari krim ' _Selamat ulangtahun Mingyu hyung!^^'_ yang tercetak pada bagian tengah kue tersebut. Melihat kue tersebut, Hati Mingyu sedikit menghangat mengetahui Wonwoonya masih peduli padanya walaupun kerapkali berlaku kasar. Namun _nafsunya kali ini mengalahkan apapun_.

Mingyu kembali menghampiri Wonwoo yang pasrah dengan keadaannya.

"Terimakasih, Won" Mingyu berbisik pelan. Ia memakan sepotong roti itu lalu mengoleskan krimnya pada _anal_ Wonwoo yang telah hampa karena vibrator itu sudah dicabut dari sarangnya. Wonwoo mendesah lega.

Mingyu mengoleskan krim strawberry itu pada anal Wonwoo. Kemudian menjilatnya penuh sensual.

"unghh Mingyu hyunghh" Wonwoo mendesah putus asa saat lidah Mingyu bermain-main disekitar s _ensitive_ nya. Mingyu memasukkan lidahnya kedalam _analnya_ dan menjilatnya penuh nafsu, membuat Wonwoo kembali menegang. _Penisnya_ kembali ereksi saat Mingyu memasukkan jari jarinya kedalam _hole._

"mhhh hyunghhhh" Wonwoo menggelinjang keenakan kala Mingyu menusukkan jarinya pada spot Wonwoo.

"Sabar sayang, kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih dari ini" Mingyu ber _smirk_ ria sembari mengoleskan krim strawberry dari kue tersebut pada penisnya sendiri yang sudah ia bebaskan dari celananya beberapa saat lalu. "Kulum ini, _baby_ " Mingyu menyodorkan _penisnya_ pada bibir Wonwoo yang merekah karena sehabis bercumbu tadi. Wonwoo tanpa segan mengulum milik sang _master_ dengan mengerahkan _best service_ nya.

"Bibirmu selalu membuatku menginginkan lebih, Won" Nov berujar keenakan sembari memaju mundurkan kepala Wonwoo. Membawa penisnya menghantam ujung kerongkongan Wonwoo yang membuatnya tersedak. Ukuran _penis_ Mingyu memang tak main main.

"Manis hmn?" ujar Mingyu sembari menikmati pelepasannya pada mulut kecil Wonwoo. Sisa _sperm_ nya merembes keluar dari dalam mulut Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

Mingyu mempersiapkan dirinya memasuki _liang_ Wonwoo yang berkedut kedut minta diisi. Ia memasukannya sekali hentak. Melepaskan ikatan pada tangan Wonwoo dan _cockring_ yang tersemat di _penis_ kecil Wonwoo. Membuat Wonwoo menumpahkan cairan yang sedari tadi ia bendung didalam. Wonwoo menggerakkan dirinya dikala penis Mingyu sudah siap ditunggangi.

"S-selamat ulang tahun h-hyunghh!" Wonwoo berusaha berucap lancar disaat dirinya dilanda kenikmatan _double_. Atau baahkan _triple. Hole_ nya yang sedang terisi oleh milik Mingyu, ditambah dengan kedua _nipple_ nya yang bergesekan dengan kain tipis seragam _maidnya_ dan juga lehernya yang sedang dijamah oleh Mingyu dengan bibir seksinya.

Wonwoo bergerak semakin liar dopangkuan Mingyu. Tangannya bertumpu pada pundak Mingyu yang kokoh serta pahanya kembali ia lebarkan guna mempermudah ia menemukan titik nya sendiri. Tangan Mingyu tak tinggal diam kembali mengerjai tubuh _sensitive_ Wonwoo.

"akhhh hyunghh ini nikmathh" Wonwoo memejamkan matanya berusaha melawan kenikmatan tiada tara ini.

"milikmu semakin sempit Wonhh" mendengar itu, Wonwoo semakin menyempitkan _Hole_ nya dan menjepit penis Mingyu didalam.

"anak nakalhh" Mingyu menampar pantat Wonwoo sampai berbekas sedikit kemerahan. Wonwoo semakin bernafsu diperlakukan seperti itu dengan Mingyu. Ia pun mempercepat gerakannya pada _penis_ Mingyu.

"yyahhh hahhh~ aku datang hyunghhh"

"bersama Wonhh" Mingyu menghentakkan _penisnya_ sampai ujung spot Wonwoo dan menembakkan _sperm_ nya pada titik Wonwoo.

"puas hm?" Mingyu melihat Wonwoo dalam keadaan yang berantakan. Rok balon yang tersibak, bando kucing yangsedikit melorot dan juga seragam maid yang mengekspos bahu sampai ke dadanya. Mingyu membuka seluruh pakaian yang mengganggu Wonwoo untuk tidur lalu memeluknya erat. "Terimakasih sudah ingat hari bahagiaku" ucap Mingyu disertai kecupan ringan pada kening Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum dan membalas kecupan itu pada bibir Mingyu.

"sama sama hyung~ aku mencintaimu"

"aku juga mencintaimu, Won"

.

.

.

Dan asalkan kalian tahu, Mingyu sebenarnya peduli semua tentang Wonwoo. Ia mencintai Wonwoo dan menyayanginya dengan tulus. Ia berlaku kasar hanya karena ia ingin mendapat perhatian dari Wonwoo, dan hanya untuknya perhatian itu ditujukan

.

.

.

END

Terimakasih telah membaca fanfic mesum ini:") sekian terimabias


End file.
